New Teammates
by Burning Angel Kai
Summary: A new member of a team goes from a simple teammate to best friends to a couple to marriage with another teammate Inonaru


New Teammate  
  
Don't own Naruto  
  
I'll start before he came. I seen him every once in a while. He looked cute I had to admit.  
  
I went to the exams with a old friend of my. He was fighting the tournament. He showed he was  
  
skilled, powerful and focused. Can't really say the same about my team. A pig and a 'old man'.  
  
Then I heard news. Due to special reasons and a vacant spot in our team he was joining  
  
our team. Personally I was happy. He was no doubt very powerful and skilled. The next mission  
  
we had, he was the one who pulled our butts out of the fire. I started to really admire him after I  
  
saw him on the mission.  
  
After the mission our instructor brought us to eat. He acts like gentlemen. It was possible  
  
because he was nervous or that he didn't really like the food so he didn't pig out on it. I seen him  
  
eat his favorite food. He was kind and thoughtful as we ate.  
  
After then I asked him for help. In terms of skill I had one ace but it was a wild card. He  
  
agreed to help me. I guess he want to get his mind off his old team. We trained the basics then  
  
advance stuff. It was mostly him teaching me. Our instructor helped us on every once in a while.  
  
We did a lot of thing together beside training. He was the only real source of friendship  
  
with time to spend with me. He was a bit all over the place sometimes but that's was good. My  
  
old friend was busy being trained by the Hokage. We went shopping, eat together or just sit  
  
around talking about useless junk. I like doing that kind of stuff with him.  
  
When he started to date I felt hurt a bit. I didn't understand why at the time. The first girl  
  
he went out with a shy girl but she's was nice. I couldn't really complain about her. He used  
  
spent a lot of time with her but still had time to have fun with me.  
  
I was a bit surprised when they broke up. They seemed to be a happy couple. When I  
  
heard I felt joyous inside. I asked about why they broke up he told me it was mutual spilt. The  
  
girl seem a bit more nervous when they cross paths now.   
  
I pulled her aside once and asked her some things. From what I understood they had good  
  
times together. He was kind and fun during their dates. When I asked why they spilt she said she  
  
had to go.  
  
Later he started to date again. Each time they would have great times. They come and  
  
gossip about how great the dates were then about the third date they'll spilt up. It was strange.  
  
They bragged on how great the dates were, They still said it but they said it was best to leave it  
  
at that.   
  
I didn't think about it that much soon after them since the exams were up. We took time  
  
off missions and social activities to train. He still kicked my butt in training. He made as  
  
painless as possible.   
  
The two of us whizzed passed most of the other ninjas in the exams. We had experience,  
  
power, skills and new teamwork. It was our 3rd attempt at the exams. Our third teammate lost in  
  
the preliminaries but me and him moved on to the finals.  
  
They beat everyone we faced but I came to the semis where I lost a close fight. He beat  
  
that guy in the finals and won the whole tournament. We learned we had passed the Chunin  
  
exams and we both became Chunins.   
  
We get out on the town that night. We were a team anymore but we were friends. We  
  
talk about what we'll do next. He wanted to continue up the ranks while I had to rest a bit then  
  
go up to Jounin and stay there.  
  
We talks and had fun that night. We were sitting across from each other more or less play  
  
arguing. I started to talk about his previous dating experience. I teased him that his kissing  
  
scared them away. I was just joking but he argue his kisses were great. I don't know if it was the  
  
sake or what but I dared him to kiss me and I'll judge the kiss.  
  
He kissed me right there and then. My head simply explode with a wave of sensations.  
  
He nearly faint from the kiss. If I knew earlier I would have dared him to kiss me before. My last  
  
crush was gone out of the picture.  
  
He ended the kiss then asked me how it was. I was lightheaded and faint nearly after. I  
  
woke up in my house. He was sitting on my bed with some smelling salts. I knocked the horrible  
  
smell stuff away. Simple right there and then he asked me out.  
  
  
  
The first place we was a simple place. If they were seen and the date didn't g well we  
  
could say it was friends having dinner together. We had a great time. We talked about stuff like  
  
normally. I saw why girls liked going on dates with him.   
  
He escorted me back to my house. I told I had a great time which I did. He asked if I  
  
want to go another one or just stay best friends. I chose to continue to date. Ever since then we  
  
had a great time. Some of the girls were jealous of me.   
  
It was on the infamous 'Date' where all of the other girls broke up with him. We were on  
  
the Hokage Memorial looking at the sun set. He told me he had something to tell. He said it will  
  
change everything. He said I had to make a choice. He was serious which was rare with him  
  
unless it was a mission.  
  
I didn't think there was anything I didn't know about him that would change everything  
  
but he did. I told him I'll accept whatever he told me. He told him and I was surprised and  
  
speechless. He said it was ok if I didn't want to go out with him anymore but beg not to tell  
  
others.  
  
I left him here that day to think. I look back at the times we were together. Having fun.  
  
Add in what he told me. I looked up at the moon as I sat down on my bed. I picked up the phone  
  
and called him. Said I wanted to talk to him tomorrow at sunset at our old training spot.  
  
I waited for there. I need to talk with him. I saw him walking up to me. He looked sad.  
  
He had his hands in his pocket. His head was hanging down. He looked at him and opened his  
  
mouth. I put up my hand and stopped him. I did one thing that changed everything sort of. I  
  
grabbed him by the side of his head and kissed him.   
  
We continued to date and having fun. We went on missions together and finish them  
  
pretty. He got most of the actual spotlight for them. 2 years after the third date and kiss, he  
  
became a Jounin. We were 15 now. They praised him as a growing genius.  
  
We're 18 now. He asked me to this restaurant. After he ate we went for a walk. I was a  
  
beautiful scene. It was fall. The leaves danced in the air as we walk through the park until we  
  
came to the place I remember as our training spot. He stopped us then he stood in front of me. I  
  
nearly faint when he went to one knee.   
  
"Yamanaka Ino. Will you marry me?" He asked. Tears started to form in my eyes as I  
  
jumped and gave him a huge bear hug.  
  
"Yes! I'll marry you Naruto!" I yelled as let go a bit and looked into his blue eyes. His  
  
crystal clear, deep blue eyes I lost myself as we moved closer into a kiss.  
  
"Will you, Yamanaka Ino take this man, Uzumaki Naruto to be your lawfully wedded  
  
husband?" The priest asked. I looked over to Naruto.  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
"Will you, Uzumaki Naruto take this woman, Yamanaka Ino to be your lawfully wedded  
  
wife?" The priest asked Naruto.  
  
"I do," He responded.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," The priest said.  
  
Naruto took the veil off and kissed me. It was the end of a transform of a new teammate in our  
  
team to a new life together.  
  
Author's Note  
  
In the world of Naruto I seems to like the uncommon couples. I had a Temari/Naruto and  
  
this is Ino/Naruto. This happens after Sasuke left for the Sound. It;s what if the team didn't get  
  
him back and Team 7 was seperated? Shikamaru did become a Chunin. 


End file.
